Marie Warner
| religion = Radical Muslim Formerly Protestant | education = Attended college in London | residence = Los Angeles, California Saudi Arabia | affiliation = Second Wave | father = Bob Warner | mother = (deceased) | siblings = Kate Warner (sister) | spouse = Reza Naiyeer (ex-fiance) | seasons = 2 | firstseen = "Day 2: 8:00am-9:00am" | lastseen = "Day 2: 7:00am-8:00am" | actor = Laura Harris }} Marie Warner was Kate Warner's younger sister. After their mother died, Marie was recruited into Second Wave by Syed Ali. She continued to live with her family as though nothing had happened, secretly funneling money from Warner Enterprises into Ali's accounts. Before Day 2 Marie lived with her mother, her father Bob Warner, and her sister Kate in Saudi Arabia when Marie was a teenager. There, she became familiar with Islam and Middle Eastern culture. She spoke fluent Arabic. Marie went to college in London when the family lived there. Her mother died during that time, and Marie ran away for 3-4 weeks. While she was gone, Syed Ali met her and convinced her of the righteousness of his cause. When she returned to her family, she stopped talking about politics entirely; however, she embezzled money from Warner Enterprises to fund Ali's terrorist activities. Six years before Day 2, Marie dated someone named Scott. They broke up but remained friends, and Marie thought of him as a brother . Marie met Reza Naiyeer when he started working for Warner Enterprises. They dated for 2 years prior to their wedding date . Day 2 Reza approached Marie and kissed her when they were approached by Kate Warner, who said that Andre was on the phone. Marie walked away and Reza and Kate talked about preparations for later in the day. Later, Reza was talking about guests with Marie and Kate. He seemed displeased that Marie's ex-boyfriend Scott was coming . Marie walked in while Kate was on the phone to Ralph Burton, a private investigation Kate had hired to look into Reza's background. To disguise what she was doing, Kate feigned the end of the call in a positive manner and greeted Marie joyously. Marie told her that she had called Brent's and ordered lunch because Reza's parents were arriving early. Kate agreed to pick it up, and Marie said that she finally felt like everything was under control. Marie then thanked Kate for doing everything with the wedding, and told her that she loved her. Kate said that she loved her too, and a short while later the two laughed over old photographs . Ralph Burton called the Warner house phone a short while later, and Marie answered. When she took the phone to Kate, she asked who Burton was, and questioned if it was Kate's new boyfriend. Kate answered ambiguously, and took the phone. After she finished the call, Reza and Marie ran up to Kate and asked her to come and meet Reza's cousin Sanjit, who she might recognize from the time that they both spent at Stanford University. They insisted that she came, and Kate angrily stormed away and refused to see him. Marie followed her and asked what was going on. Kate said that she was just nervous because she wanted her sister to be happy, and Marie said that she should be happy for her . Marie was fixing her dress when men from CTU Los Angeles arrived to interrogate Reza on possible terrorist connections. Marie was unaware until a short while later when Cori left to work on her dress and Marie came out to find Agent Richards guarding a door with Reza in. Kate explained that he was being interrogated after she hired a private investigator to check up on Reza when something did not look right in the company books. Marie was hurt that Kate was interfering in her life and as she began to get angry Bob came over to try to calm her down. He reminded them both that they were all a family, but Marie said that she did not want Kate at the wedding anymore because what she did was unacceptable. A little while later, Marie noticed that Agent Richards was guarding a door where Reza was being held. She yelled at Richards, and then asked her father and Kate what was going on. Kate admitted to hiring a private investigator to look into Reza’s background. The search uncovered a connection to a wanted terrorist, which caused CTU to question Reza. Marie was angry at Kate for interfering with her life and doing it behind her back. Kate apologized, but Marie didn’t want her at her wedding. Although Kate wanted to determine the status of the upcoming wedding, Marie was insistent that it go on as planned. She accused Kate of pretending to help her so that she didn’t have to face her own lonely life. Eventually, Reza got released, and comforted Marie with his innocence. Now that Bob Warner was under investigation, Marie blamed Kate for opening up their family to scrutiny. She then got upset when Kate and Reza bickered. When agent Tony Almeida took Reza and Bob to CTU Los Angeles for further questioning, Marie insisted that she going with them. Marie accompanied Reza to CTU and stood by his side while he was detained. When CTU Director George Mason attacked Reza, she came to her fiancé’s aid. After waiting nervously at CTU, Marie saw Reza come out of the holding room. She said that she hired a top criminal attorney to help him, but Reza commented that Bob would be the one who needed legal aid. Reza explained that he was set up by Bob to take the fall, and that he was forced to turn him in. Marie was angry with Reza for accusing her father after all he has done for him. She stormed out of CTU alone. An hour later, Marie entered her father’s office where Reza was leading Agent Richards through the invoices on Bob’s computer. She apologized to her fiancé for mistrusting him, and swore that she would stand by his side and become his wife. Sometime afterward she covertly killed Agent Maccabee, who was guarding the door. As Reza discovered that someone else besides Bob placed the order for Syed Ali, Marie shot Agent Richards. Reza asked if her engagement to him had been for real. A tear fell down her cheek as she called him "sweet", just before killing him at the same time they were due to be married. Marie removed the hard drive from her father’s computer that could serve as evidence to incriminate her. She got a call from Syed Ali instructing her to retrieve the bomb trigger from fellow terrorist Marko Khatami's locker at work. Marie put on a wig, and went to a lumber mill. Using sexual favors, she persuaded the foreman to open the locker. Marie grabbed the trigger and left. As she was driving, Marie was called by Syed Ali who instructed her to go to their set rendezvous point. Marie got another call while driving through Sylmar, and her phone identified it as Kate’s cell. She answered, and Kate asked to meet her. Sensing that she has been found out, Marie told her sister that "People have to die for things to change." Marie then tossed out her cell phone so that she would not be traced. She entered an airplane hangar at Norton Airfield and handed the bomb trigger she pulled from Marko’s locker to Omar. He placed it in the casing of the nuclear bomb he was transporting. Marie spotted the police lights at the airport and warned Omar that they have been found. They said their good-byes to each other, and Omar started the Cessna. Marie opened up the hangar door. She left as Omar drove down the runway with the bomb in his plane. Along with all other civilians at Norton Airfield, Marie was taken by security to a building on site. She slipped out the back door, and was followed by Kate who had spotted her from afar. Marie trained her gun on her sister, demanding Kate’s CTU access badge. She told Kate that Syed Ali helped her understand what both America and their father, who had been working as a CIA operative, have done to undermine their people. Kate would not give up the badge and Marie slapped her. When Marie threatened to kill Kate, Jack Bauer arrived and shot her in the arm. He refused to inject her with painkillers or remove the bullet until she gave him information about the bomb. Marie resisted, saying she was not afraid to die for her cause. Kate tried to tenderly appeal to her, but Marie didn't buy into her sister’s affection. When the pain increased, Marie finally told Jack that the bomb was headed downtown and would go off in three hours. Jack sensed that she was lying, and sent his agents to look around the airfield. "They’re not going to find it in time," Marie says to Kate; she added that they were all going to die. Nine hours later, Marie was being held by CTU and refused to speak to her father who tried to reach out to her. She would not tell him why she was part of a plot to detonate the bomb and threatened her family in the process. After Bob left the room, Marie summoned Kate closer. Her final words to her sister were "You think you'll be safe out there... you won't be." Memorable quotes *Marie Warner: People have to die for things to change (Day 2: 7:00pm-8:00pm) Background information and notes * Marie Warner appeared in 14 episodes: see her notable Recurring antagonist distinctions. * In a deleted scene, Kate Warner says that Marie witnessed a friend being raped by American soldiers, suggesting that event might have made her more susceptible to anti-West rhetoric. * Elements of Marie's story are similar to that of Patricia Hearst. Like Marie, Patricia was the daughter of a wealthy businessman before being captured and brainwashed by an extremist group. She was later apprehended like Marie, but Marie became a terrorist and Patricia became a bank robber. * Marie was one of a few villains who appeared in both the season premiere as well as the season finale. * The company that was catering Marie and Reza's wedding was Cabalos Catering. * Marie is one of the few major antagonists throughout the series who was last seen imprisoned—it is standard fare in the series for antagonists to be killed off. Live appearances See also nl:Marie Warner Category:Characters Category:Day 2 characters Category:Day 2 antagonists Category:Second Wave Category:Female antagonists Category:Living characters